Tout est très bien sans moi
by lasurvolte
Summary: Bah Ino va pas très bien, mais elle préfère le cacher. [c’est du InoSaku non réciproque et un minus sakuhina.]


**Titre : **Tout est très bien sans moi

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** comme d'hab rien ne m'appartient

**Résumé :** Bah Ino va pas très bien, mais elle préfère le cacher.

**Genre :** one shot

**Couples : **bah c'est du Ino/Saku non réciproque et un minus saku/hina.

**Note :** bah comme toujours, fermez les yeux pour les fautes, et bonne courte lecture !

**Note 2 :** c'est pour toi ma jumelle que j'aime, même si cette fic est déprimante totalement et n'est pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé, mais bon comme ya un essaie de inosaku je te l'offre comme cadal

* * *

Dans ce monde il existe des certitudes, elles s'imposent d'elles-mêmes aux gens comme si elles étaient nées pour foutre le bordel dans leur vie. Des certitudes il y en a pleins : par exemple qu'Itachi est l'assassin des parents de Sasuke, que Naruto a en lui Kyuubi, et que ses deux là ont une liaison. Ou encore que Shikamaru est le plus grand fainéant de la terre entière mais ferait quand même un effort énorme pour sa Temari. Aussi sûr que Chooji aime les chips (et L les sucreries), ou encore que Kiba adore son chien. Des certitudes plus fortes que la raison, parce que ça ne nous viendrait même pas à l'esprit d'en douter.

Mais moi je n'ai plus aucune certitude.

Je ne crois même plus à ma propre existence. J'ai l'impression d'être une autre, d'être un esprit qui s'est approprié un corps qui ne me convient plus. Je me regarde dans un miroir et j'ai envie de me vomir dessus. Je me dégoûte, je me déteste, mais je continue de faire semblant de vivre parmi tous ces joyeux passants pour une personne. Si je vis c'est pour elle et uniquement pour elle. Cette personne c'est Sakura. Si elle venait à disparaître alors je quitterais cette planète maudite. Dans un sens je lui en veux de la connaître, je lui en veux de me sourire, je lui en veux quand elle me dit qu'elle m'adore. Je déteste tout ça. Si elle n'était pas là, il m'aurait suffit de mourir et j'aurais bien été débarrassé de moi. Mais en même temps, je la remercie d'être là, d'exister. De savoir qu'elle est là me fait me sentir mieux, quand je suis près d'elle alors je n'ai plus peur de rien, je me sens tellement bien quand elle se met à rire pour un truc que j'ai dis et qui ne voulait rien dire. Je ne sais plus si je l'aime ou si je la hais, je crois les deux, de toute façon c'est pareil, ces deux sentiments nous rattachent à une personne et ne nous laisse jamais en paix. Je sais bien qu'elle ne sait pas, qu'elle ne saura jamais, elle… Elle aime toujours Sasuke je pense, ou peut-être un autre. Elle n'est pas du genre à s'en faire et en plus elle est persuadée que je vais bien. Après tout ma vie est merveilleuse nan ? Je suis jolie, j'ai un caractère qui me permet de tenir debout, je suis une ninja plutôt forte, je crois même que plusieurs beaux garçons sont intéressés par moi. Ils me courent après « Ino-chan tu es fantastique ». Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne le suis pas, je fais juste semblant, quand je souris c'est juste pour Sakura, pour pas qu'elle s'inquiète, quand je m'énerve c'est encore pour elle parce qu'elle m'a toujours connu comme ça. Seulement je ne suis plus rien, et quand la nuit tombe dans ma chambre alors la vrai Ino fait surface celle qui s'asseoit lascivement sur le bord de son lit, qui se laisse tomber dans le vide, celle qui a l'impression que le monde passe devant elle, sans elle. Celle qui se sent de trop, et qui regarde avidement la fenêtre ouverte par laquelle elle pourrait facilement sauter. Mais finalement je m'allonge et je m'endors, priant de ne jamais me réveiller.

Mais le matin le réveille sonne encore et encore.

- Bonjour Ino, tu vas bien ce matin

- A merveille, j'ai fais un super rêve cette nuit

Quel stupide mensonge. Je vais mal, très mal. Mais je ne peux pas le dire, crier au secours ce n'est pas mon genre, je ne voudrais pas déranger. Les autres ont leurs propres problèmes, Sakura a ses propres problèmes, je préfère me concentrer toute entière à elle plutôt qu'à moi, je n'ai absolument aucune importance.

- Oooh ! Raconte moi tout !

- Et baaaah je me retrouvais à la place de la belle au bois dormant, et le prince charmant venait me réveiller.

J'avais juste rêvé que Sakura m'embrassait.

- Comme c'est romantique

- Comme tu dis grand front

- Eh !

- Bon et toi ça va ?

- Oh baaah…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si… Mais en fait tu vois cette nuit j'ai fais un rêve bizarre

- Ah bon lequel ?

- Une personne me disait que je me trompais de personne quand je disais aimer Sasuke

- Hein ?

- Elle me disait que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre…

- Et, elle t'as dit qui ?

- Non, mais j'ai réfléchis…

- Et ?

- Elle a raison… Je pense qu'en fait il y a une personne que j'aime encore plus ?

- Ah bon et qui ?

Je disais ça, juste comme ça. Je n'espérais pas que ça soit moi, parce que ça ne l'était pas.

- Tu vas me trouver bizarre

- Mais non, dit le moi

- Tu promets de ne pas te moquer ?

- Je le jure

- Alors cette personne c'est…

- C'est ?

- C'est Hinata, voilà je l'ai dit.

Je n'eut même pas besoin de simuler l'étonnement, je ne m'y attendais pas. C'était plus le fait qu'elle m'avoue aimer une autre fille, que la personne. En fait ça aurait même pût être Temari ou Tenten, je m'en fichais. Mais je ne pensais pas que Sakura pourrait dire aussi facilement qu'elle était tomber amoureuse d'une personne de sexe féminin. Elle avait changé et prit plus confiance en elle, c'était bien.

- Oh !

- Je sais que c'est bizarre…

- Non !

- Ah bon ? Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que je sois tombé amoureuse d'une fille

- Non ! Ca n'a aucune importance que ça soit une fille ou un garçon, ce qui compte c'est que tu l'aimes non ?

- Oui, tu as raison

- Tu connais ses sentiments à elle

- Bahhh non…

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Bien sûr

Bien sûr… Quelle idiotie. Et mon sourire à cet instant est encore plus bête. Je devrais pleurer et dire que non je ne l'aiderai pas parce que moi je l'aime et que je la veux pour moi. Seulement j'aime tellement Sakura que je préfère la laisser à une autre si elle continue de sourire. Et puis ça n'est pas important que je pleure un peu plus de toute façon.

- Merciii Ino t'es une vraie amie

Oui je sais. Je ne sais même pas si ce qu'elle me dit me fait plaisir ou me rend encore plus triste. Alors me voilà à aider Sakura à conquérir ma rivale en amour. Notre petit jeu dure quelques semaines, pour finalement découvrir, qu'en fait les sentiments de Sakura sont réciproques. Genial…

- Je suis heureuse pour toi Sakura !!

- Merci Ino tout ça c'est grâce à toi, merci et merci encore, j'espère que toi aussi ton prince charmant viendra

Mon prince charmant… Devrais-je dire ma princesse charmante ? Je l'ai laissé partir pour les bras d'une autre fille. Mais de rien, c'est tout naturel, soit heureuse mon amour, soit heureuse avec une autre que moi. Ce soir là, je ne m'allonge pas sur le lit. Non ce soir là je finis par me lever et m'approcher de la fenêtre, je regarde en bas, je regarde le vide en dessous. Mon existence n'a aucun sens, je ne suis plus rien, et maintenant je ne sers plus à personne. Sakura je t'aime, je t'aime comme je n'aimerai jamais personne, tu es celle qui a fait mon cœur prisonnier. Je ne t'en veux pas si tu ne me rends pas mes sentiments, tout ce qui m'importe c'est ton bonheur, le mien n'a aucune importance, je ne suis qu'un fantôme qui hante un corps sans vie. Maintenant que tu as quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi et faire ton bonheur, pour te consoler quand tu pleures, pour t'écouter quand t'es triste, pour te faire sourire et rire aux éclats, maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je peux enfin te laisser, me délivrer de moi-même.

C'est fou comme le sol semble se rapprocher au ralentit quand on se suicide en sautant dans le vide. Pourtant je n'ai aucun regret. Tout est très bien comme ça…

Adieu Sakura

Fin !


End file.
